Stars
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Chris vows that he will find Wyatt and vanquish him for what he has done. Oneshot, songfic based on "Stars" from the show "Les Miserables".


Chris Halliwell was sitting in the living room of the manor in which he had grown up. He was looking through old pictures of his family. There were ones of his mom and her sisters when they were kids; of his Aunt Prue and Andy, neither of whom he had ever met; of his mom and aunts with their mother who had died when they were just kids; of his mom and aunts with their grandmother who had raised them; of his mom and aunts with their father who had left after their mother died; and one of his mom and dad on their wedding day.

He then came upon a photo of his parents and his older brother, Wyatt. Chris stared at the picture for a couple minutes before tearing it out of the album and ripping it into pieces while swearing loudly. His fiancée, Bianca Phoenix, came running from the kitchen, concerned.

"Chris, what's wrong?!"

"Nothing. I'm fine," Chris grunted, closing the album, placing it on the couch, standing up, and starting to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Bianca called to his back.

"The attic," was the response.

Chris took the stairs two at a time and was at the attic door in three minutes. He could have orbed; it would have been quicker but Chris hated using magic unless it was absolutely necessary.

Chris entered the attic and walked over to the Book of Shadows that was standing sentry by the window on its podium. Slowly and cautiously he opened the heavy leather book. It had been a long time since he had seen the inside of his family's spell book. For the last five years since he had stopped looking for spells to avenge his mother's death he had frequently climbed the stairs to the attic but never managed to enter the room. When he had walked into the room he had stopped short of opening the book.

Now that he had actually opened the family heirloom he did not know what to do. It had been so long since he had looked at the book that he had forgotten how to use it to practice magic.

He had no idea for what he was looking. A potion? A spell? Did he really want to find a way to vanquish his brother for killing their mother?

Chris aimlessly flipped through the pages of the book staring at the pictures of demons, warlocks, and other evil creatures that his ancestors had fought over the years. When he came to the entry on Viccus, Chris stopped and stared at the page. It was the demon who had turned his brother evil when he was just a baby. His parents and aunts had been completely unaware to the change that was occurring in Wyatt because it had happened so slowly. They had discovered the plot a couple months before Piper's death, but it had been too late; Wyatt was already too immersed in evil for them to change him back.

When Wyatt had killed Piper, Leo had a nervous breakdown and the Elders had recycled his soul. Paige and Phoebe had gone on a demon killing spree, but they had never managed to find Viccus and vanquish him; eventually, they stopped practicing magic and had moved away when Chris turned eighteen and was able to take care of himself. At the loss of his mother, Chris was inconsolable. He had spent every waking hour for a month trying to find Wyatt and Viccus and find some way to vanquish them that his aunts had not thought of, but he had failed and had not tried again since then to find a way to avenge his mother's death.

Until now.

"My poem," Chris whispered, picking up a piece of folded up paper that was lying in the crevice of the Book of Shadows between the Viccus entry and the one on Zankou. He had written the poem during one of the many long nights he had spent scouring the spell book. He had forgotten about it. He opened the paper and read:

**There, out in the darkness**

**A fugitive running**

**Fallen from grace**

**Fallen from grace**

**Mom, be my witness**

**I never shall yield**

**Till we come face to face**

**Till we come face to face**

**He knows his way in the dark**

**Mine is the way of the light**

**And those who follow the path of the righteous**

**Shall have their reward**

**And if he falls**

**The way the Source fell**

**The flame**

**The sword!**

**And so it has been and so it is written**

**On the doorway to paradise**

**That those who falter**

**And those who fall**

**Must pay**

**The price**

**Mom, let me find him**

**That I may see him**

**Vanquished for good**

**I will never rest**

**Till then**

**This I swear**

**This I swear by the stars**

"I will find you, Wyatt, and make sure you never see the light of day again!" Chris said when he had finished reading the poem he had written so many years ago. "I swear on Mom's memory that I will find you and vanquish you!"

For the first time in years Chris orbed to Magic School and set out on his journey to finding his brother and avenge for his mother's death. For good.


End file.
